Dans le noir
by Akira Mikurenai
Summary: HPDM - Post Poudlard  Ils avaient prévus de passer des vacances tout les trois, mais ils avaient oublié que dans la vie d'Harry Potter, riens ne se passe jamais comme on le voudrait.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Akira  
**Fandom :**Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer :**Rien n'est à moi, et si on va comme ça, l'idée m'a été donnée par une fic anglaise _(même si l'histoire n'est pas du tout la même xD)__  
_**Couple :**Draco / Harry  
**Genre :**_Post-Poudlard._Romance, légèrement Drame, et énormément Fluffy….  
**Note de l'auteur :** Parce qu'en ce moment je ne peux pas me réveiller sans une idée de HPDM, que j'adore ce genre d'histoire que je trouve très intéressante à écrire j'en avais déjà écrit une sur ce thème sur un autre fandom, et en lisant une fic anglaise dans la même veine, ça a réveillé mon envie d'en écrire une.  
**Chapitres :** Two shot. Je préviens de suite que je ne sais pas quand exactement la seconde partie sera fini, je sais ce qu'il va y avoir dedans, je ne sais juste pas quand j'aurais le temps et l'inspiration de l'écrire. Elle est commencée.

**- Dans le noir -  
****Partie 1**

La plupart des histoires commencent bien. Ce n'est en général qu'après un moment de joie et de plénitude que les problèmes arrivent.  
La sienne faisait exception à la règle.  
Naitre en temps de guerre n'est pas une chose que l'on peut envier. Être celui qui y a mis fin non plus, d'ailleurs, surtout lorsque l'on est trop jeune pour s'en rendre compte.  
Seulement tout ça, c'était il y a longtemps maintenant, il y avait eu une nouvelle guerre, de nouvelle bataille, de nouvelles amitiés aussi. Tant de choses en fait, qu'il serait trop long de toute les énumérer.

Et Harry Potter était maintenant heureux. Il avait bien grandit depuis la grande bataille qui avait faillit détruire sa vie pour la seconde fois en dix-sept ans. Mais il allait bien, quelques cicatrices en plus et un mage noir en moins, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi libre de sa vie.  
C'était les premières vraies vacances qu'ils avaient depuis bien longtemps. Hermione, Ron et lui avaient terminé leurs scolarités à Poudlard avec un an de retard, et avaient passé l'été suivant à trouvé écoles, formations et appartements où finir leurs études. Tant et si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'en profiter.  
Ils avaient à présent tous terminé avec succès leurs premières années d'étude supérieure et profitaient de leurs vacances bien mérité.  
D'un commun accord, le Trio D'or de Poudlard avait décidé de les faire à la Moldu. Ron avaient légèrement grogné, mais avait fini par accepter.  
Hermione et Harry avaient tout préparé. Ils avaient prévu un tour d'Angleterre en voiture pour visiter leur pays, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement eu le temps de faire ces dernières années, avant d'aller les deux dernières semaines d'aout sur une plage de méditerranée, en France.  
Il ne restait qu'une chose à attendre : l'obtention définitive du permis d'Hermione. Harry et elle avait en effet décidé de passer leur permis en prévision de ces vacances. Harry, grâce aux peu d'heure de cours que les apprentis aurors avaient en fin d'année, avait pu passer le sien quelques jours après ses examens. Hermione, elle, avait pris du retard sur ses heures de conduite à cause de ses options supplémentaire et devait finalement passé le sien la première semaine de juillet. Elle en avait profité pour proposer à ses deux amis de venir passer la semaine chez ses parents, afin d'habituer Ron à vivre sans magie.

Le matin ou commence notre histoire avait tout pour être un parfait début de vacances. Le temps était au beau fixe, et nos deux aurors en devenir pouvaient profiter de leur première grasse mâtiné depuis bien trop longtemps à leurs gouts.  
C'était cependant sans compter Hermione…

« HARRY ! »

Le pauvre susnommé n'eut d'autre choix que de se réveiller en sursaut en entendant cette douce voix résonner dans toute la maison grâce à un sonorus.

« HARRY ! Vient m'aider à réviser mes créneaux, je t'en supplie ! Je suis incapable de les faire correctement et je suis SÛRE que je vais devoir en faire un !  
- Mais voyons Mione, tu y arrivais hier…  
- Non ! J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreur, je le sais. Je t'en supplie ! »

Celui-qu'on-appelle-le-survivant soupira. Son amie ne changera sûrement jamais. Après avoir enfilé ses lunettes, il lança un regard à Ron enfoui sous ses couvertures et grogna un :

« Faux-frère, je sais que tu fais semblant…tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air compatissant… »

Il n'eut aucune réponse.  
Après un énième soupir, il sorti enfin de ses couvertures et s'échappa de la chambre en prenant soin de faire le plus de bruit possible. Rancunier ? Vous n'avez pas idées…

La chambre d'ami qu'ils occupaient était située au premier étage de la maison des parents d'Hermione. Le jeune homme descendit l'escalier en se frottant les yeux, ne parvenant pas à enlever cette impression d'avancer dans le brouillard, et ce, malgré les lunettes qu'il portait.

Il arriva finalement à la cuisine, ou une tasse de café bien chaud l'attendait. Au moins, sa meilleure amie n'était pas totalement détestable.

« Je prend un petit déjeuner et on y va ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un sourire et regarda son ami. La liberté lui réussissait définitivement bien.  
Depuis la chute de Voldemort, il semblait presque être quelqu'un d'autre. L'entrainement des aurors y était peut être pour quelque chose, mais il semblait avoir pris quinze bon centimètres. Sa carrure n'était pas très différente, on devinait sous ses vêtements une musculature fine, mais bien présente. Il gardait cependant cette finesse presque féminine qui le rendait si attirant Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient toujours aussi indomptables, mais cela entretenait ce petit coté sauvage qui le rendait si populaire. Quand à ses yeux d'émeraude, ils avaient retrouvé cet éclat si particulier qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé revoir deux ans auparavant. Se levant de la table ou ils étaient installés, Hermione ouvrit le frigo et se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux amis étaient fins prêt à partir. Ron, qui avait enfin décidé de sortir de ses couvertures, pénétra dans la cuisine à l'instant même ou la jeune femme se saisissait des clefs de la voiture que ses parents avaient mise à leur disposition. Le rouquin leur lança un regard désemparé.

« Mais…vous allez où ?  
- Conduire, Ron, on sera revenu d'ici une heure ou deux.  
- Mais…mais…mais…vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tout seul ici !  
- Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu es bien assez grand il me semble pour savoir te débrouiller sans faire exploser là maison. On t'a expliqué pendant deux jours comment fonctionnait la cuisine.  
-…Mais Hermione !  
- Pas de mais, tu te débrouilles. Ma mère devrait revenir d'ici une demi heure, donc soit tu attends, soit tu te débrouilles. »

Ron serra les poings et lança un regard à Harry qui n'avait pas décroché un mot de l'échange, trop occupé à se retenir de rire. Hermione sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls. Après un instant, Harry soupira.

« Ecoute Ron…  
- Faux frère.  
-…hein ? Excuse-moi ?  
- Tu aurais pu au moins prendre ma défense, tu sais très bien que je n'y comprends rien aux machines moldu !  
- Hey, j'y peux rien moi !  
- Si, depuis qu'on est là il n'y en a que pour Hermione. Heure de conduite par ci, code de la route par la. C'est MA petite amie je te rappelle, et elle passe plus de temps avec toi !  
- Mais enfin, Ron, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?  
- Oui, je m'en rends compte, et mais vas-y, va avec elle puisque je ne suis bon qu'à faire exploser la maison. Vous m'inviterez au Mariage, hein ! »

Ron hurlait, rouge de colère, sur un Harry qui n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. La voix d'Hermione résonna dans l'entrée :

« Bon, Harry, tu viens ! »

Ron détourna le regard et fixa ses pieds. Harry le fixa un instant avant de soupirer. Il s'avança vers la porte de la cuisine et lança avant de sortir :

« Crois ce que tu veux Ron, mais tu es quand même un parfait idiot par moment. »

Le roux ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer le sol avec acharnement. La porte d'entrée claqua et le bruit d'un moteur retentit dans l'allée. Les roues sur les graviers crissaient sous le passage de la voiture, et d'un coup, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Ils étaient partis. Serrant les dents, Ron vit rouge, la tasse de café d'Harry, toujours sur la table, explosa sans préavis sous la décharge de magie qu'il laissa échapper. Sans un mot ni un regard vers les éclats de porcelaine, Ron sortit de la pièce et entra dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

La campagne défilait doucement derrière les vitres de la petite Clio qu'Harry conduisait. Aucun de ses deux occupants n'avaient prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'ils étaient partit de la banlieue de Londres où habitaient les parents de la jeune fille. Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ce n'était pas de leurs fautes, et en même temps, le remord était bien présent.  
L'un comme l'autre connaissait la jalousie maladive du troisième membre de leurs groupes, l'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils l'avaient négligé. Mais ils avaient pensé que leur ami avait compris qu'ils faisaient ça pour leurs vacances. Et surtout, ils pensaient qu'ils avaient compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux.  
Finalement, la voix d'Hermione, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, se fit entendre.

« Tu devrais lui dire un jour, tu sais. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle ferma les yeux et posa doucement sa tête contre la vitre fraiche. La pluie commençait doucement à tomber et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle s'amusa à compter les gouttes apparaissant sur la fenêtre. Quand elles furent trop nombreuses pour qu'elle puisse les distinguer, elle se releva et, après une hésitation, elle reprit :

« Harry…Je sais que c'est dur, mais …  
- Je sais, Hermione. N'ajoute surtout pas que ça réglerait ce genre de problème, je le sais aussi. Mais je sais surtout que je ne suis pas prêt à lui dire ça.  
- Il ne le prendra pas aussi mal que tu le penses…  
- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?  
- Il t'aime, il est ton ami.  
-Charlie était son frère, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de refuser de le voir pendant des mois. Je ne le supporterais pas Hermione. J'ai perdu trop de gens pour des prétextes futiles, je ne veux pas le perdre lui non plus. »

Elle le comprenait, bien sûr, que pouvait-elle dire à ça. Elle se rappelait, l'année précédente, lorsque Charlie avait annoncé ses fiançailles. Tout le monde était si heureux. Ron avait charrié son frère sur le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour trouver, elle l'avait entendu faire des plans sur la future madame Weasley. Il avait bien vite déchanté. Elle-même ne s'était doutée de rien, elle avait juste remarqué le sourire crispé de Charlie, et l'air sombre d'Harry. Le regard que les jumeaux avaient échangé. Les autres étaient restés muet.  
Et puis il y avait eu cette conversation entre Molly et Charlie qu'elle avait surpris dans la cuisine. Elle avait entendu Molly demander à son fils pourquoi il n'avait rien dit à Ron alors que le reste de la famille était au courant. Et là, tout était apparu, tellement clair, dans l'esprit d'Hermione. La réponse du jeune homme n'avait fait que confirmer.

« Il est trop fermé d'esprit maman, tu le connais. Je ne voulais pas… »

Elle avait fermé les yeux, très fort, ce jour là. Elle savait bien que Ron n'était pas toujours ce qu'elle espérait, plus que tout autre elle en avait conscience. Mais pour que son propre frère en ai peur…  
Et malheureusement, sans qu'ils comprennent vraiment comment cela c'était fait, Ron avait finit par tout savoir. La dispute avait été longue et douloureuse, elle se rappelait des larmes de Charlie, d'Harry lui courant après et de Ron, qui s'était sentit trahit.  
Encore aujourd'hui, elle se demandait souvent qui était le plus à plaindre dans cette situation. Elle pouvait comprendre, elle avait tout fait pour se mettre à leurs places respectives. Encore aujourd'hui, les tensions étaient présentes entre les deux frères. Oh oui, elle comprenait parfaitement Harry.  
Elle laissa son regard errer lentement à l'intérieur de la voiture pour se poser sur son ami. Les yeux froncés derrière ses lunettes, il était concentré sur la route. Son front barré d'un pli soucieux. Lentement, il laissa son regard descendre le long de son profil pour finir sur ses lèvres.  
Au fond d'elle-même, elle pensait que c'était quand même bien dommage que ce soit une cause perdue pour la gente féminine, Harry avait toujours eu tellement de succès auprès des filles…Puis ces lèvres commencèrent doucement à bouger, elle s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent échapper une phrase :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione. J'y survirais. »

Elle frissonna, elle n'aimait pas ce mot dans sa bouche.  
Son regard remonta sur sa joue et croisa une larme en chemin, suivant la trainée liquide, elle se perdit dans ce regard si vert embué de larmes et sentit son cœur de serrer.

« Oh, Harry. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que cela te pesait autant. »

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait sincère, mais teinté d'amertume. Il savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, c'était sa propre peur, sa propre lâcheté qui lui faisait verser ces larmes. Il avait fait la même erreur que Charlie. Tout le monde savait sauf lui. Et il savait que, tôt ou tard, il en paierait les conséquences.

Il inspira profondément, faisant sursauter Hermione à coté de lui, et se pencha légèrement afin d'atteindre la boite à gants. Il saisit les boites de CD qu'elle contenait et les installa sur ses genoux afin de chercher celui qu'il voulait. Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre la route et ses genoux, et après trois fois, il trouva celui qu'il voulait.  
D'une main habile, il sortit le disque de sa boite et l'installa dans le lecteur. Une musique douce s'éleva bientôt des haut-parleurs brisant le silence lourd qui avait suivit la déclaration de la jeune fille.

De longues minutes passèrent, et finalement, Harry s'arrêta sur une petite route de campagne. Il lança un charme de dissimulation à la voiture et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Allez, au volant. Personne ne nous verra, on n'aura pas de problème avec les autorités Moldu si elles passent dans le coin et voient une personne sans permis conduire une voiture… »

Hermione acquiesça sans un mot et ils échangèrent de place. Une heure passa durant laquelle Harry lui fit réviser toute les manœuvres susceptible de tomber lors de son examen final.  
Enfin, vers le début d'après midi, les deux jeunes gens se décidèrent à aller manger quelque part. La route pour retourner vers Londres leur parut bien plus courte qu'à l'aller, les discutions s'enchainaient à bâton rompu. Ils arrivèrent finalement non loin d'un restaurant dont ils avaient fait leur quartier général. Petit et accueillant, il avait l'avantage d'être à égale distance de l'institut de medicomagie ou Hermione prenait ses cours, et de celui de formation des Aurors. Les trois amis avaient donc pris l'habitude de se retrouver là le midi.  
L'établissement était installé dans une large rue et, miraculeusement, aujourd'hui se trouvait une place de parking non loin. L'endroit était plutôt fréquenté, et il était d'ordinaire plutôt difficile de se garer non loin. Harry sourit à son amie.

« Tu voulais t'entrainer aux créneaux, c'est l'occasion. Je vais sortir pour voir comment tu t'en sors, si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là. »

Harry sortit et ferma les yeux un instant. La pluie avait cessé, ne laissant que de larges flaques sur le sol ou se reflétait un soleil maintenant rayonnant. Le ciel encore gris prenait des reflets d'acier par endroit, mais la brise fraiche qui lui caressait le visage indiquait mieux que la chaine météo le ciel bleu qui les surplomberait bientôt. Il prit une grande respiration et se tourna vers la voiture dans laquelle Hermione avant commencer à manœuvrer. Et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose…

Tout se passa si vite qu'aucun des rares témoins de la scène ne put la décrire avec exactitude.  
Les rares gens présents dans la rue lançais des regards étranges à ce jeune homme qui parlait seul, sur ce trottoir, devant cette place de parking vide, faisait des signes comme pour aider une voiture invisible. Ce fut ces regards qui firent comprendre à Harry que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Il n'eut que le temps de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié la présence du sort de dissimulation lorsque le semi-remorque entra en collision avec la Clio, provoquant un carambolage. Il vit la voiture arriver vers lui, comme au ralentit. Se muscles étaient bloqué, incapable du moindre mouvement, tétanisé de peur. Seuls ses yeux s'ouvrirent, grand, autant de douleur que de surprise lorsqu'il fut percuté de plein fouet par le nez de la voiture. Il entendit vaguement le hurlement d'Hermione à l'intérieur de celle-ci. L'automobile finit sa vie dans la vitrine de l'un des magasins sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes sorciers n'aient vraiment compris comment cela avait put arriver, comment ils avaient put faire preuve d'autant d'imprudence.  
La devanture de la boutique se brisa sous leurs poids, et Harry sentit les éclats de verres entrer dans la chaire tendre de son dos avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ''Quiddicht'', Il se sentit partir en arrière sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour se rattraper et, alors que son dos atteignait enfin le sol, ses yeux s'agrandirent de douleur en sentant le verre s'incruster un peu plus dans sa peau. la dernière chose dont il se rappela avant de perdre connaissance, fut l'horrible cette horrible impression qu'on lui arrachait les yeux.

Il y avait une chose dans sa vie, qu'Harry Potter n'avait jamais compris. Une seule, mais bien trop grosse pour lui. Et cette chose, c'était cette manie qu'avait le destin de lui en vouloir.  
Il n'avait pas conscience de grand-chose, depuis l'accident. Il se disait souvent que c'était surement mieux comme ça.  
Parfois, il entendait des voix près de lui. Des murmures, bien qu'il pense souvent que c'était simplement parce qu'il était perdu dans un brouillard cotonneux, et que les gens autour de lui devaient parler normalement. Parfois, il les entendait assez bien pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, d'autre fois, il avait beau essayer, rien ne semblait compréhensible. Dans ces moments là, il se disait que ça ne devait pas être important.  
Et un jour, il avait entendu cette voix. Sa voix. Il l'aurait reconnu entre toute, il avait une tel manière de prononcer son nom.

« Potter. »

Juste deux syllabes qui entre ses lèvres, même du temps de Poudlard, avait le don de lui donner des frissons.

« Je sais que tu m'entends, j'en reconnais les signes. Et si tu m'entends, c'est que tu n'es pas aussi profondément dans le coma que je ne le croyais. »

Dans le coma ? Il comprenait mieux maintenant.  
Il entendit un soupir non loin de lui et soudain, juste à coté de son oreille, un souffle doux et chaud lui caressa la peau.

« Réveille-toi. Ils deviennent insupportables sans toi. »

Et le silence revint un instant. Quelques bruits de pas et une porte qui claque. Harry compris alors plusieurs choses. La première était que, de toute évidence, il était réveillé. Ces muscles endoloris par trop d'inactivité se rappelaient à lui d'une manière désagréable. Et la seconde, était qu'il faisait nuit.  
Péniblement, il se releva sur les coudes, grimaçant de douleur alors que la peau de sont dos se tendait, tirant sur les nombreuses cicatrices qui le décorait. Enfin assis, ses yeux grands ouverts tentaient péniblement de capter la moindre particule de lumière, mais rien, le noir complet.  
Il avait toujours eu peur du noir.  
Sa respiration se fit difficile et sa main, tremblante, tâta les alentours du lit ou il était installé. Il finit par sentir une table de nuit et tenta de saisit quelque chose dessus, n'importe quoi qui lui amènerait de la lumière. N'arrivant à rien, il se tourna violement vers l'autre coté, de plus en plus en proie à la panique. Une douleur au niveau de son coude lui fit pousser un petit cri sans qu'il comprenne ce qui lui avait fait mal.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre lui fit tourner la tête. Des bruits de pas rapide qui s'approchent de lui et sa voix qui grommèle :

« Evidement, t'attend que je sois parti pour me donner raison… »

Deux mains se saisirent de son bras et il sentit quelque chose de frais tamponner l'intérieur de son coude. Il cligna des yeux, incapable de comprendre comment faisait l'autre pour voir quelque chose dans cette nuit noire. Il sentait ses joues humidifiés par les larmes de frayeur qui avait coulé bien involontairement de ses yeux. Il cligna des paupières avant de mettre fin au silence.

« ..Malfoy ? C'est toi ?  
- Qui veux tu que ça soit d'autre Potty. »

Harry soupira. Il ne changerait jamais.  
Leur relation, par contre, avait bien changé depuis la fin de la guerre, de ennemis ils étaient devenus alliés pendant la guerre, alors que Draco avait rejoins l'ordre au péril de sa vie. Ils avaient d'abords cohabité en essayant de se voir le moins possible, mais après presque un an, ils avaient finit par devenir ce que la plupart des gens appellent des amis. Cela ne les avait pas empêché de garder cette habitude de s'envoyer des piques, tout en restant dans certaines limites. Harry tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou il supposait être Malfoy.

« Draco…Ou on est ? Pourquoi il fait nuit noire comme ça… »

Il n'eut que le silence pour réponse, si bien il cru un instant que son interlocuteur était reparti. Mais après un instant, il entendit un bruit de chaise qu'on tire et un bruit de chute. Malfoy avait du se laisser tomber dessus. Un long soupir las se fit entendre et finalement, ce fut d'une voix tremblante que Draco demanda :

« Tu…ne te souviens de rien ?  
-…Non, enfin…si, je me rappelle d'avoir accompagné Hermione faire un tour en voiture… »

Un nouveau silence lui répondit. Son poing se crispa avant qu'il ne continue, l'énervement commençant à prendre le pas sur la panique.

« Dit, Tu ne pourrais pas allumer la lumière ? J'aime bien voir les gens à qui je parle… »

La porte s'ouvrit avant que Draco n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Harry tourna la tête vers le bruit mais n'eut le temps de rien d'autre avant qu'un grand cri ne retentisse et que deux bras viennent entourer son cou.

« HARRY ! Tu es réveillé, enfin !  
- Her…Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là en pleine nuit ?  
- En pleine…Draco, tu ne lui as rien dit ?  
- Non, je ne me sentais pas comme étant celui qui doive le faire, de plus, nous n'en étions pas totalement sûrs avant son réveil. »

Harry était stupéfait. Ses deux amis parlaient de lui, comme s'il n'était pas là, d'une chose dont il aurait surement du être au courant. Seulement il ne l'était pas, il ne comprenait pas ce à quoi ils faisaient allusion. Et surtout, il ne voyait toujours rien.  
Il serra les poings une nouvelle fois, entrainant une certaine quantité de tissus par la même occasion. Il entendit un bruit de casse non loin et supposa qu'il devait l'avoir brisé par magie. La voix d'Hermione l'interpella alors :

« Harry, calme-toi.  
- Comment veux tu que je me calme, Hermione. Vous parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.  
- Excuse nous Harry, nous ne voulions pas…  
- Je n'en ai rien à faire que vous ne vouliez pas, j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe ! »

Il avait crié, il n'aimait pas lever la voix, ni s'énerver. Sa colère était trop dangereuse, pour lui, pour les objets, et pour ses amis, il s'était promis après la guerre de garder son calme en toute circonstance. Mais la, c'était trop, il n'aimait pas les mensonges, les non-dits de son passé lui avaient fait trop de mal et il refusait que son présent soit entaché par eux. Il n'en avait qu'un, envers son meilleur ami, et c'était déjà plus qu'il n'en supportait. La voix d'Hermione repris lentement.

« Harry… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça…  
- Avec des mots, Hermione, dans des phrases. »

Il sentit son énervement, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il était sarcastique. Sur sa droite, Draco ricana de sa répartie et le sauveur ne put empêcher un des coins de ses lèvres de se soulever.

« …écoute, pendant l'accident il y a eu…comment dire…tu es tombé dans la vitrine d'un magasin et tu as reçut des éclats de verre dans les yeux…  
- …Quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas exactement comment cela c'est produit… » Continua t'elle sans vraiment prendre garde à l'interruption de Harry, craignant de ne pas pouvoir continuer si elle s'arrêtait. « …mais certains on réussit à endommager tes nerfs optiques...jusqu'à les sectionner.»

Le silence devint solide dans la pièce. Harry porta les mains à ses yeux, la bouche ouverte, tentant de ne pas comprendre. Après un long moment, ce fut la voix grave et douce de Draco qui continua.

« Quand tu es arrivé, j'ai essayé tout les sorts de soins que je connaissais, mais rien n'y a fait. Je pensais ne pas connaitre le bon, donc j'ai appelé un de nos professeurs un soir, mais… il n'y a rien à faire Harry. La magie ne peux réparer certaines choses, mais les yeux sont des choses trop fragiles, peut être, ou alors c'est que nous n'avons pas encore trouvé…Je suis désolé… »

Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux maintenant mort du survivant.

« J'ai réussit à faire en sorte de réparer l'œil lui-même, ils étaient dans un sale état, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux, les connections sont trop nombreuse, et directement dans le cerveau… »

Les yeux autrefois si vert du survivant n'étaient plus que deux billes où l'on délimitait à peine ce qui devaient être la rétine de l'iris, un blanc grisâtre. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules, sans même que le jeune homme s'en rendent compte.

« Je suis…aveugle… »

A Suivre

Oui, je sais, je suis méchante, horrible, affreuse, tout ce que vous voulez.  
Donc, comme dit au début, la suite est prête dans ma tête, j'ai tout de scénarisé, il me manque juste le temps pour l'instant. Je suis pas du genre à laisser tomber mes histoires, vous aurez la suite, je ne sais juste vraiment pas quand. Ça peut être la semaine prochaine comme dans deux mois, j'en suis navrée, ma muse me joue des tours ces temps ci, c'est déjà la première chose que j'écris depuis presque un an et demi...

**Pour ce qui est des potentielles intérrogations** _(si vous voulez pas lire libre à vous, c'est pas passionnant, c'est juste pour mon obsession du réalisme xD)_:  
- Pourquoi Harry n'a pas été protégé par sa magie : tout a été trop vite, il n'a même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.  
- En vrai de vrai, je sais pas si c'est réélement possible ce qui est arrivé, mais c'est une fanfic donc on va dire quoi oui, ok? XD  
- Dans HP, certains des persos ont des lunettes (dumby par exemple) alors qu'ils ont un très haut niveau de magie, j'en ai déduis que la magie ne parvenaient pas a vraiment réparer les problèmes de ce genre.  
- Pourquoi sont ils dans un hosto moldu (parce que oui, c'est là qu'ils sont) : Les etudiants en medicomagie doivent faire un stage de quelques semaines/mois dans un hosto moldu pour avoir des bases de secours sans magie, Hermione c'étais arrangée pour le faire avant ses vacances, Draco se retrouve en service dans celui ou Harry est transporté. Pourquoi? Hermione savait qu'il y travaillait, elle avait confiance en lui, il conaissait la magie, donc elle a fait en sorte qu'il soit transporté/transféré là.Et sinon, ils sont là parce que, après tout, ce n'est qu'un accident de voiture, objet moldu, donc sans raison suffisante pour els faire déplacé à Sainte Mangouste.

J'espère, malgré tout, que cela vous a plu (surtout pour une première dans ce fandom), n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions…Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Akira  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, et si on va comme ça, l'idée m'a été donnée par une fic anglaise (même si l'histoire n'est pas du tout la même xD)  
**Couple :** Draco / Harry  
**Genre :** Post-Poudlard. Romance, légèrement Drame, et énormément Fluffy….  
**Note de l'auteur :** Un grand merci aux quelques unes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Et désolé pour l'énorme temps d'attente, je me suis faite rattraper par mes partiels, et j'ai eu une magnifique panne d'inspiration, aussi…  
**Chapitres :** …trop par rapport à ce qui était prévu à la base O_o. Surement trois. Ah et, désolé pour la longueur de celui là, il m'a légèrement échappé…

**- Dans le noir -  
Partie 2**

_« Je suis…aveugle… »_

Lors d'une perte violente, il n'existe qu'une seule façon de palier le manque. Le deuil.

Harry entendait la voix d'Hermione parler. Une petite voix lui disait que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait, mais comment en être sur ?

Tout ceci n'était peut être qu'un vaste rêve. Oui, c'était ça ! Ça devait être ça. Il dormait et faisait un cauchemar. Bientôt, il se réveillerait et serait dans son lit à Poudlard, ou dans son appartement du centre Londres. Il n'avait pas perdu ses yeux. Non, c'était impossible. Que lui diraient ses professeurs si c'était le cas ? Et puis, il était le Survivant, n'est ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu la vue, il était invincible, il avait survécu à Voldemort…

Des voix à coté de lui semblaient vouloir lui parler. Surement ses camarades de dortoir, ou Ron qui venaient le réveiller. Il lui suffirait d'ouvrir les yeux, et tout sera fini…

« Harry ? »

Oui, juste à ouvrir les yeux. Peut être était-il en vacances chez Hermione, comme prévu, que les bruits de mouvement sur sa droite étaient ceux de Ron qui se réveillait à son tour.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et ne vit toujours rien.

Un sanglot de désespoir s'échappa de sa gorge serrée et il porta ses mains à son visage, touchant du bout des doigts les larmes salées qui courraient sans retenue sur ses joues. La brulure qu'elles causaient à ses yeux n'était presque pas présente, comme si il avait perdue toute sensation. Ce qui, finalement, était peut être le cas.

Ses jambes se replièrent lentement jusqu'à frôler son torse, les mains toujours crispées sur son visage. Les sanglots déchirant qui s'échappaient de manière incontrôlable de sa gorge étaient de plus en plus long et profond. Sa respiration commençait à devenir difficile lorsqu'il sentit deux mains lui relever la tête.

« Potter…Harry, calme toi. »

La voix de Malfoy était douce, et en même temps, il sembla à Harry qu'elle contenait autre chose. Il y réfléchit quelques temps, ignorant les mots qui se voulaient surement rassurant que le blond lui disait. Et finalement il trouva. De la pitié. Ce salaud avait pitié de lui. Il se rendit à peine compte de la violence avec laquelle il avait repoussé le jeune homme.

Hermione et Draco regardèrent leur ami, éttoné. Hermione laissa échapper son nom, d'une voix douce et hésitante.

« Harry… ? »

Le silence s'épaissit, seulement brisé par les reniflements que le brun ne pouvait retenir. Et finalement, la jeune femme pris une grande inspiration et commença doucement :

« Harry je…je suis désolé. »

Elle regarda le survivant relevé doucement la tête, tournant le visage dans la direction approximative ou elle se trouvait.

« Tu…quoi ?

- Je suis désolé, pardonne moi. Tout est de ma faute…

- T'excuser ? T'excuser ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Mais…Harry, je…

- Non, Hermione. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, tu n'as pas le droit. Ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouve là, aveugle. Ce n'est pas toi qui a les yeux bousillés, la seule chose que j'avais de ma mère. Ce n'est pas toi qui ne verras plus jamais un match de quidditch, qui ne pourra jamais jouer…qui ne pourra jamais rien faire ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Et c'est de TA faute, Hermione, et jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner ça ! »

La jeune fille restait muette de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et brouillés de larmes.

« De TA faute, toi et ton obsession de la perfection. Tu savais très bien tes manœuvres, mais tu as quand même voulu y aller. Mais j'oubliais, si tu étais SI intelligente, tu aurais dû te rappeler que j'avais mis le sort, tu aurais dû, putain ! »

Les sanglots le reprirent et il se laissa retomber sur le matelas du lit, avant de se glisser sous les draps, en boule, fermant les paupières si fort qu'il s'en fit mal.

Draco regardait la scène avec stupeur. Il c'était attendu à ce genre d'éclat, mais pas si tôt, et surement pas si virulent. Il se leva doucement de sa chaise pour aller prendre doucement Hermione dans ses bras. La jeune fille était tétanisée, le visage d'un blanc crayeux, et semblait prompte à s'évanouir à la moindre phrase supplémentaire du jeune aveugle. Doucement, le blond amena la jeune fille à l'extérieur de la chambre.

« Hermione, regarde-moi. »

La brune trouva la tête vers l'ancien Serpentard avec une lenteur qu'il aurait trouvé exagéré s'il n'avait pas été présent durant l'échange. D'un geste doux, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur le visage de la jeune fille, bien inutilement vu que le flot ne semblait pas vouloir cesser.

« Hermione. Tu sais comme moi que, même si c'est dur à entendre, et qu'il n'a pas non plus totalement tort, ce n'est qu'un contrecoup du choc. Il fait son deuil.

- C'est ma…faute. »

Les mots avaient été murmuré, mais Draco les avaient entendu comme si elle les avait hurlé.

« C'était un accident. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, et prit son visage entre ses mains, pleurant toujours. Draco soupira et l'attira doucement contre lui, l'enserrant de ses bras, tentant de lui apporter un maigre réconfort.

Le blond garda la jeune fille contre lui, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements se calment. Les sanglots et la douleur étaient bien sûr toujours là, mais le pire semblait passé. Du moins pour l'instant.

Avec des gestes doux, il l'a fit s'asseoir dans un siège du couloir et s'accroupit devant elle en lui prenant doucement les mains.

« Hermione, écoute-moi. »

Elle baissa doucement les yeux vers lui et, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il continua.

« Tu vas rentrer. Transplane, même si c'est un quartier Moldu. Si on te pose des problèmes, je viendrais les régler. Mange quelque chose de bien chaud, comme une soupe, et vas te coucher. Dit à Ron que viendrais ce soir pour lui expliquer ce qui c'est passé. J'ai signé ton autorisation de sortie. »

Elle acquiesça doucement.

« Ca va aller ? »

Un mouvement de tête, lent, comme incertain. Draco soupira et se releva avant de tendre les mains vers elle afin de l'aider à se relever. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'aire de transplanage le plus proche de l'hôpital. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille n'était plus là. Draco soupira en se frottant les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit simple, mais il l'avait espéré.

Il retourna dans le grand bâtiment blanc dans lequel il travaillait jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Passant devant la porte de la chambre de Harry, il s'arrêta un instant et entrouvrit la porte, le plus silencieusement qu'il put. Juste assez pour l'entendre pleurer. Sa respiration se bloqua à ce son, et son cœur sembla rater un battement. Il referma la porte avec autant de douceur qu'il l'avait ouverte et laissa son front reposer sur le panneau de bois. Sa respiration était bridée, comme si ses poumons rechignaient à faire leur travail. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il craquait, doucement, mais il se sentait succombé à ce mal qui atteignait tout ses amis ces derniers temps. Le chagrin.

Draco avait bien changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Son changement de camp avait été le premiers pas d'une longue course contre lui-même. Il avait cherché à s'échapper sans relâche de ce « lui » qu'avait crée son père pour finalement se créer un « lui » qui, même si l'ancien revenait parfois, était bien plus agréable à vivre. Blaise et Pansy l'avaient suivit dans cette conquête d'eux-mêmes, et ils avaient finalement terminé leurs courses au QG de l'Ordre.

C'était Harry qui lui avait trouvé, dans un état qu'eux-mêmes admettaient déplorables. Traitre pour les Mangemorts, Mangemort en puissance pour les Aurors, ils avaient été traqués sans relâche. Ils étaient blessés, couverts de boue et de sang, la peau sur les os, des blessures à peine soignées. Mais après six mois de fuite, quoi de plus étonnant.

Ils s'étaient attendu à tout sauf à êtes accueillit chaleureusement. Et pourtant, le Survivant les avaient serré contre lui, comme si ils lui avaient manqués, comme si il s'était inquiété, et les avaient soigné avec douceur. Pansy en avait pleuré, longtemps, dans ses bras. A l'époque, on avait souvent tendance à oublier que, même si c'était une Serpentarde, un sang pur, elle était aussi une fille, une adolescente en temps de guerre.

Il les avait traités comme des amis, les avaient intégré dans cette famille qu'il s'était créé avec les gens de l'ordre, sans rien leur demander en retour.

Et puis, un jour, tout fut fini. Draco ne s'en rappelait que vaguement, sans vraiment chercher à comprendre. Il n'en avait même pas vraiment envie. Les quelques souvenirs de la bataille finale qui conservait étaient suffisant pour nourrir des années de cauchemars.

Ils s'en étaient sortis, pour un nombre trop réduit à leurs gouts, et après un deuil plus ou moins long, ils avaient lentement repris leurs vies.

Et ils étaient restés amis.

Ils avaient repris leurs études, tâchant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione et lui avaient intégré l'école de medicomagie après leurs ASPICs, tandis que Ron et Harry se tournaient vers celles des Aurors. Blaise et Pansy étaient partis en France, ensembles, refaire leurs vies. Ils avaient gardé contacts, se soutenant les uns les autres.

En trois ans, ils s'étaient rapprochés, avaient appris à se connaitre, à comprendre leurs manières de fonctionner.

Et pourtant, Draco se sentait perdu, incapable de trouver comment réagir, ni quoi dire. Les mots le fuyaient, la situation lui échappait, même si en bon Serpentard, il tâchait de le cacher autant qu'il le pouvait.

Voir Harry dans cet état lui donnait des envies de pleurer incontrôlable voir Hermione incapable d'être cette femme forte qu'il avait appris à adorer…il se sentait soudain comme un enfant sans ses parents, comme perdu dans un labyrinthe…

Il sursauta, sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna, sans même prendre la peine d'afficher un masque de bonne humeur.

« Drake ? »

C'était Karine, sa collègue de service. Une jeune femme qui, bien que moldue, avait tout de suite plu au blond. En quelques semaines, ils avaient déjà acquis une complicité agréable, bien qu'il reste chagriné de ne pas pouvoir lui dire toute la vérité. Avec elle, qui ne le connaissait que comme Drake, son ami un peu bizarre du service des urgences, il pouvait être lui-même. Un peu comme avec le Trio d'or, la magie en moins. Et soudain, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquées s'accumuler à la lisière de ses yeux s'échappèrent. Karine le regarda avec des yeux ronds pendant un instant, avant de le trainer sans un mot vers l'une des pièces réservé au personnel de cet étage. Elle le fit s'asseoir dans d'un des fauteuils et prépara un chocolat bien chaud, sans un mot, avant de lui tendre.

Le jeune homme en bu une gorgée sans rien dire, n'adressant pas même un regard à la jeune femme. Et finalement, les yeux plongé dans les volutes de chocolat comme si elles allaient lui donner les réponses à ses questions, il parla tranquillement.

« Je…ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me sens inutile. Je me sens impuissant. Et je déteste ça. »

Karine rapprocha un siège de son amie et s'installa à ses cotés, avant de dire doucement :

« Et si…tu me racontais ? »

Il y eu un long silence, si long qu'elle pensa avoir dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle allait changer de conversation lorsque Draco parla enfin.

« Je…lui et moi on a mis longtemps à être ami. Il a traversé plus de chose que n'importe qui en ce monde, des choses qu'on ne devrait pas voir à l'âge que l'on avait. Et moi j'ai toujours été un petit con égoïste qui ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait voir. J'ai été affreux avec lui, et pourtant, lorsque j'ai eu besoin, il m'a ouvert les bras et il m'a réconforté. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, il m'a dit qu'il comprenait. Et moi, je l'ai cru. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas le croire, avec ses yeux trop vert, et son sourire trop grand ? Il était toujours la pour ceux qui en avaient besoin, quelques mots, un geste, un sourire, un regard. Et moi, maintenant que je pourrais payer ma dette envers lui, j'en suis incapable. Je m'en veux tellement, tellement de ne pas avoir été avec eux dans la voiture, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, peut être. Ou si Ron avait été là. On aurait du être là. »

Il se tut un instant, les mains posés sur ses yeux dans une vaine tentative d'arrêter les larmes. Et finalement il reprit d'une voix un peu rauque.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer tu sais. Aussi blessé qu'il soit, je ne l'ai jamais vu verser de larme sur lui-même. Il a perdu énormément de gens qu'il aimait et pourtant, jamais une larme n'a traversé l'émeraude de ses yeux. Du moins pas que je sache, mais je pense que même Hermione et Ron ne l'ont jamais vu pleurer. Peut être lorsqu'il était seul, mais je n'en suis même pas sûr. Il m'a dit un jour qu'il ne méritait pas de verser des larmes, ni qu'on en verse pour lui. Je crois qu'il n'a pas pleuré depuis la mort de son parrain. »

Karine n'osait pas dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne connaissait les gens dont il avait parlé que de nom, parce qu'il avait déjà échappé leurs noms pendant une conversation. La jeune femme avait bien vite deviné que ces jeunes gens, même Drake, avaient vu trop de choses pour leurs âges. Il y avait cette maturité, cette lueur dans les yeux. Et puis il y avait l'attitude de Drake. Il ne reculait jamais devant aucune blessure, il ne palissait jamais, il ne grimaçait jamais. Comme si…comme si il avait déjà subit bien pire.

Elle n'avait jamais osé lui demander, elle n'oserait surement jamais. Et au fond d'elle, elle s'en voulait d'être heureuse qu'il parle enfin un peu de lui, même si ce n'était pas par réelle volonté mais par besoin d'être écouté. Elle était fière d'être celle qui était la pour le faire.

« Il pleurait. »

Le silence s'intensifia après cette annonce. Comme si l'apocalypse était en marche.

« Il pleurait, Putain ! »

Draco se leva si brusquement que la chaise sur laquelle il était assis se reversa brusquement sur le sol, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Elle le regarda faire quelques pas pour finalement s'effondrer sur le sol, les yeux exorbités, les larmes coulant à flot entre ses mains posées sur son visage déformé par le chagrin.

Ettoné par la réaction si peu en adéquation avec le caractère habituel de son ami, Karine s'avança pour finalement s'asseoir à coté de lui et le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Draco se laissa faire, et continua de pleurer dans l'étreinte rassurante de son amie. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant que Draco ne reparle.

« Il pleurait. Et je ne peux rien faire. Je me sens si inutile, même pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit…pour lui…pour la seule personne qui compte un tant soit peu pour moi….»

La jeune femme resta sans voix. Le chagrin si grand qui émanait de son ami lui bloquait la gorge, et même si elle avait dit quelque chose, cela n'aurait surement rien changé. Il devait faire le deuil, lui aussi.

Elle avait entendu parler du patient dont il parlait. Harry Potter. Elle avait été choqué d'apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, et encore plus lorsqu'elle avait vu Draco se précipiter vers le service ou il était installé en apprenant son arrivée. Pour la première fois, elle avait vu paniqué le froid et stoïque Drake Malfoy.

Maintenant, elle comprenait. Et ça ne faisait pas passer les choses plus facilement. Que pouvait elle faire, elle, pauvre petite infirmière ? Rien. Alors, elle serra un peu plus Draco contre lui et le réconforta autant qu'elle put. Sa voix s'éleva doucement dans le silence entrecoupé de sanglot de la pièce :

« Drake, calme-toi. Je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre, ni me mettre à ta place, mais j'essaye. C'est très dur pour toi, mais surtout pour lui. La médecine fait des progrès chaque jour, il reste toujours un espoir. Et puisqu'il n'a plus les moyens de voir la lumière, devient la sienne. Je sais que tu fais des études de médecine avancée, dans une école que je ne connais même pas. Tu es doué, tu es jeune. Rien ne t'empêche d'essayer. Pour lui. Devient sa lueur d'espoir, Drake. Tu en es capable. »

Draco se releva lentement, les yeux secs. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Se penchant vers elle, il la serra contre lui en lui murmurant un 'merci' qui la fit rougir. Il prit une grande inspiration et se releva pour se faire un café bien fort.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté. J'en avais besoin, je crois.

- C'est normal, voyons.

- Tu ferais mieux de retourner voir si on a besoin de toi, j'ai finit mon service depuis une bonne heure moi.

- Oui, tu as raison. Rentre et repose-toi.

- J'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire, mais oui, je vais le faire. A demain.

- A demain Drake. »

Après que la porte se soit fermée, il resta silencieux devant la machine à café, attendant que sa boisson soit prête. Il se servit une tasse et la but, appréciant le contacte bouillant du café sur sa langue.

Avisant de l'heure, il se dépêcha de se diriger vers son casier afin de déposer ses affaires de travail et de récupérer les siennes.

Après un dernier regard sur la porte qui fermait la porte du Survivant, il sortit de l'hôpital, les dents serrées.

A suivre…


End file.
